Isshōmaru Ureshii
|image= |kanji= 嬉しい一笑丸 |rōmaji= Ureshii Isshoumaru |alias= |race= Magical Energy Construct |gender = Male |age= Several centuries |height= ??? |weight= ??? |birthday= ??? |eyes= Red |hair= Black |blood type= N/A |affiliation= None |previous affiliation= None known |mark location= N/A |occupation= Wanderer |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= Unknown |previous partner= |base of operations= Various |status= Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Various |weapons= N/A |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Isshōmaru Ureshii (嬉しい一笑丸 Ureshii Isshoumaru) shortened often to Isshō, is a wandering mage. Notably, he is neither human nor demon, despite having the shape of either, but is a creation unique to the world; ambient magical energy that has amassed onto the soul of a long dead individual, granting them a new, physical form. Appearance Isshō, despite his feminine appearance, is in fact an androgynous boy who cross dresses like a girl. While he possesses various outfits, Isshō's preferred attire consists of a black, long-sleeved sweater with a high collar, buttoned down the center and white lining across the sleeves and center. He also wears tan, denim shorts, folded slightly, and due to his fondness for pandas, wears a set of panda ears. He's also occasionally seen holding a panda plushie. Personality As a soul who has regained his status among the living, Isshō almost always possesses a very cheerful disposition. Rambunctious and outgoing, Isshō proves to be very easy to get along with, and even complete strangers find they cannot resist his infectious energy. Despite his witty and lively demeanor, Isshō, much like an animal, is very distrustful of any human presence at first, and while he will not react violently, if taken by surprise, he will remain wary. Viewing humans as wasteful creatures who do not value what they have, he often prefers the company of nature and animals — possessing a strange, unexplained fondness for pandas — and it takes a truly unique human to earn Isshō's trust and friendship. Contrasting his "genki" attitude is a serious persona that shows itself more often in dire situations. Due to his age, Isshō proves he can be serious, wise, and reliable when the situation calls for it, however, because of his feminine and adorable appearance, the effect of a serious attitude is diminished heavily. Undeterred, Isshō is one that can balance work and fun, and in situations that rely on his own power, is not above bringing pain to opponents in battle. Most likely in response to only having recently been restored to life after centuries of enduring a premature death, Isshō loves life. While this is not an odd trait for an individual to have, Isshō violently clings to the idea of staying alive, reveling in the sensory overload that is the condition of "living", and as such, remaining "alive" is always Isshō's primary concern. Due to this, he takes pride in the body he has, as it was created from magic and is far more durable than a normal human or demon. History Isshō is known as a unique being in the world of Earthland, due to the way he was created. Originally, Isshō was a human that lived some centuries prior to the start of Daybreak Chapter: A Change of Perspective, residing in a small fishing village in the country of Seven. While both the date of birth and death are unknown, Isshō , from what he remembers of his own childhood, says he died very young, during an attack made on Seven by the neighboring Fiore during times of war. Wandering the world for centuries as a wandering soul, traveling the globe and bearing witness to the progress of the world. Like similar cases, Isshō was free to wander the world, however, could not interact with anything on the physical plane. Alone on the "astral plane", Isshō became obsessed with only one thing; living again. As he watched the world grow and change, he witnessed the human race develop, and saw them become corrupt, and wasteful, squandering their lives, engage in wars and useless destruction. Becoming bitter, Isshō wanted to live once more, as he decided only someone in his situation could truly appreciate living again. While it is suspected other forces may have been involved, Isshō believes his will to live is what caused ambient Eternano — magical particles present in the atmosphere — as well as the remnants of magical energy from various corners of the globe, 'scars' left in time from past wars and battles conducted across the continent, to gather and immerse him in their light. Enveloped in these powerful energies, they merged with the soul of Isshō, solidifying into matter, and giving Isshō a corporeal form for the first time in centuries. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Biological Immortality: Isshō possesses a common example of immortality; the inability to die of natural means, be it through diseases, old age, etc. Stemming from the method of his rebirth, and his strong desire to continue living, Isshō's body refuses to fail. He also lacks the ability to age, something he noted a decade after his rebirth; he hadn't aged a day since being reborn. While it is unknown specifically how his immortality works, it is quite possibly due to the fact that Isshō is neither human, nor demon, but "magic" in human form, something that is both ageless and timeless, and thus, this is reflected in how Isshō lives. Despite being unable to die through natural means, Isshō can be killed by a sufficiently powerful technique, however, this proves difficult for even the most experienced mages. High-Speed Regeneration: '''Given the fact that Isshō is "magic" in human form, Isshō's body is naturally different from that of a human or a demon, and he possesses a frightening ability as a result; high-speed regeneration. So long as there is magical energy in the air, Isshō can draw it into his body, concentrating it on a single point and heal from any wound, or even regenerate limbs or organs. As it does not rely on his own magical power, Isshō can regenerate from any wound so long as he is in a place where magical energy is abundant — and in Earthland, there are only a few, rare places where this does not hold true. His ability to regenerate, however, is severely weakened in the presence of Red Lacrima, a dangerous substance that constantly draws in magical energy from the surroundings, providing Isshō with only diminished sources of Eternano to rely on. While standing directly next to Red Lacrima, Isshō can no longer draw on magical energy at all, and becomes unable to regenerate. Ways of Combat '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Fighter: Isshō is highly skilled in matters pertaining to the ways of unarmed combat—and due to his origins as a spirit, his power is only enhanced by leaps and bounds in comparison to a "regular" human. The manner in which Isshō fights is similar to that of a variety of dances, mixing in even casual and traditional dances which results in a lethal combination. Isshō attacks swiftly, striking in such a nature that his attacks flow seamlessly into one another, leaving the foe open to his multitude of strikes; Isshō focuses on open-palm strikes and sweeping leg movements to keep his enemy upon their toes. Bōjutsu Master: Due to his Energy Make, Isshō is able to create a variety of weapons. His preferred weapon is a black staff, made entirely out of Eternano. As such, Isshō displays some skill in the use of the bō, though he lacks any formal training; as such, all of his skill is self-taught. Isshō's fighting style wilst using a staff can be described as "firm and rooted" — he prefers to keep himself firmly grounded to the earth so as to keep himself from being thrown off balance. Admittedly difficult because of his lithe frame and light weight, Isshō manages to accomplish this by using the staff to redirect the force of the opponent's blows at the exact moment of their strike, turning their own power back on them. When striking offensively, Isshō uses swift movements meant to crush the body and shatter bones. Magical Abilities Energy-Make Energy-Make (気の造形魔法 (エナジー　メイク) Enaji Meiku; kanji meaning "Energy Molding Magic") is a Caster Magic, and a form of Molding Magic, that involves the creation of objects using pure magical energy. As with most Molding Magic, Isshō can use Energy-Make to create a variety of objects out of a thick, black energy for offensive, defensive, or miscellaneous purposes. With Energy-Make, Isshō can use his magic power to generate energy outwards — which is, in reality, transformed magic power into the "element"- and manipulate it in any way that he wishes in any shape or form; granting him a great deal of versatility. Unlike standard Molding Magic, which, more often than not, demands complex hand movements from the user as well as time to properly shape the objects, this Energy-make requires absolutely nothing of the sort, as the energy generated by the user is fluid similar to that of a liquid, so it is capable of moving from one shape to another seamlessly. This grants Isshō a major advantage over other Molding Magic users. Mirror Critical Mirror Critical (動的気吸（''ミラー・クリティカル''）, Mirā Kuritikaru lit. Kinetic Energy Absorption): Mirror Critical is a special uncategorized spell. It is almost completely passive in nature—it is a spell that is constantly active, for one. Mirror Criticial's effect is activated by Isshō taking a hit from either a physical or magical source that contains even an ounce of magical energy, or energies—when the magic and associated traits draw near Isshō, Isshō's magic origin works as a vacuum, sucking the elements into their magic origin and storing them within Isshō's body within questions. This allows him to take part of the damage they receive from their foe and transmogrify it into magical power and kinetic energy; there, Isshō accumulates it within their body; which also boosts their parameters and abilities sufficiently. Isshō can absorb magic sources into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power magic blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of magic. They are able to absorb energies that they come in contact with, such as kinetic energy, radiation, and heat. The efficiency of this conversion of energy into magic and physical power raises the more damage that he takes, and it can easily be seen by that the end of the battle, Isshō's strength and magical power would have become even as powerful as a Guild Ace, if not more; as the combat becomes more intense he becomes faster and stronger due to Mirror Critical. If Isshō is damaged to the point of being on the verge of death, possibly an enormous amount of magical power enough to destroy everything before their eyes will be saved up; essentially, Isshō will win by reversal. However, Isshō can still feel pain and get injured, so while they can stomach regularly powerful blows, if the enemy attempts a crushing blow by an S-Class spell, it will simply prove that the spell's effectiveness is relative to Isshō's own durability, meaning that he isn't invincible. Trivia *Isshōmaru is ambidextrous. *Mirror Critical was inpired by Yang's Semblance from the series RWBY, and written by Darkrai's best friend, Perchan. All credit goes to her. Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Original Characters Category:Independent Mage